


Frost the Damn Cupcakes!

by sugawarasenpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugawarasenpai/pseuds/sugawarasenpai
Summary: Written for a tumblr prompt, for the line "Frost the damn cupcakes!" ... Kuroo & Bokuto friendship nonsense, mostly.





	

“Frost the damn cupcakes!” Kuroo growls out, wielding a spoon at Bokuto, threatening. 

 

He’s a patient guy, really, it’s a quality he prides himself on most days. Today however, is not one of them. 

 

Bokuto looks up at him, dejected, a little fearful, but not fearful enough. He’s got two fingers in the jar of chocolate frosting, and some of it is smeared around his mouth. Kuroo doesn’t understand why most of his friends have to act so god damned immature half the time. 

 

Even Akaashi, his one saving grace, had abandoned him two hours ago, pawning off his big, stupid, useless boyfriend to babysit for the afternoon. So no, come to think of it, he has exactly zero mature friends, because what Akaashi has done to him is not at all something a friend would do. 

 

Kuroo thinks, maybe, he’s just getting too old. 

 

Bokuto, frozen for a moment too long, overthinking Kuroo’s threat, finally sets the frosting down. He wipes at his mouth with a rag. His shoulders droop, his expression faltering. 

 

Kuroo has fucked up, and while Akaashi may no longer be his friend, he wishes nothing more than for him to be here right now to clean up the mess he’s just made. Except that Kuroo is actually an adult, so he can clean up his own messes, thank you very much.

 

He inhales slowly, deeply. 

 

Then, he smacks the spoon into Bokuto’s bicep, and flashes him a grin. “What are you, five? Come on, help me get this done and then we can eat the leftovers. Kenma will obliterate whatever’s left if he gets to them before we do.” 

 

Bokuto’s mouth twitches, and his eyes wander back over to the mountain of naked cupcakes littered across the counter. He’s considering it.

 

“I bet…” Kuroo squints up at the clock, sunlight filtering through the kitchen window obscuring the time with a glare, “I can frost 24 in under three minutes.” 

 

“Oh? Well, I bet you I can do it in under  _ one  _ minute!” Bokuto perks up, fingers twitching, going for the spatula, challenging.

 

Kuroo know’s he can’t, it’s physically impossible, but he’ll let him believe there’s a chance at winning the imaginary game if it gets him motivated.

 

“You’re on!” Kuroo grabs for the second spatula, wrenching the frosting away from Bokuto before he can start. “Ready? 1, 2 … GO!” 

 

The competition leaves the kitchen in a worse state than Kuroo would have hoped, countertops smeared with chocolate, discarded bits of cake on the floor. There’s even frosting stuck in his hair, which should probably bother him more than it does. But scrambling aside, the job is done sooner than later, and Bokuto is grinning wildly, and Kuroo thinks that’s a good trade off. 

 

“Dare me to shove three of them in my mouth at once?” 

 

“No, I don’t, because I’m pretty sure you can’t.” Kuroo grins back at him. 

 

“Watch me!” Bokuto says, and proceeds to try and do just that. It’s gross, and Kuroo hates him a little for making him watch.

 

Surprisingly, he manages, and Kuroo can’t help but be impressed despite himself. 

 

“You certainly are something,” Kuroo says, smirking, and decides he’s going to accept the challenge too.

 

He gets two and a half in his mouth before Akaashi shows back up. Kuroo has never seen the other man look so deeply disappointed in his life. Kuroo should feel ashamed, really, but mostly he’s enjoying himself. 

 

“Why do I ever expect you to be the responsible one?” Akaashi sighs. 

 

“I’m perfectly responsible,” Kuroo says, though a mouthful of cake, and it’s expectedly unintelligible. Akaashi just grimaces in return. 

 

“Want a cupcake?” Bokuto offers him the last one he’s got saved in his hand. Akaashi pauses a beat, running the risk of declining, and ultimately decides to accept it.

 

Akaashi peels at the wrapper carefully, and takes the neatest bite imaginable. “They’re good,” he offers.

 

Bokuto looks thrilled. “Yeah! I helped make them!” 

 

Kuroo claps a hand on his shoulder. It’s not  _ exactly _ true, but he’ll let Bokuto have it. “He was a big help!” 

 

Akaashi nods with a soft (and probably a little bit condescending) smile, but Bokuto is beaming and Kuroo thinks that maybe his friends are pretty alright after all. 


End file.
